


The Prank

by WildlingGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre Season/Series 01, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica tries to play a prank on Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prank

It was only intended as a simple prank. 

It was April Fools' Day, and while she wasn't much of a mischievous person, Jessica could joke around whenever she wanted to. And when she realized Sam would be home soon, that was exactly what she wanted to do.

Using her make-up, she painted various red lines along her arms and on her fingers; the make-up was so good that it could easily pass as blood at simple sight. She also added a black Halloween mask that she found on an old trunk, which she assumed meant demon or ghost or something of the sort. Nevertheless, it worked.

Armed with the same bloody red make-up, Jess drew various lines and tiny pools of blood all the way to the bedroom, which would certainly catch Sam's attention, and finally hid herself behind the door. Luckily, she didn't hide for long, and Sam arrived around ten minutes after she was done.

She could hear him dropping whatever he was carrying at the door. He hurried into the direction the red went; the bedroom. Jess prepared herself, and when he opened the door and entered the dark room, she waited until he turned on the light to jump on him from behind, giggling.

Except when he turned around, he wasn't surprised or shocked at her greatly improvised prank. He was scared, as in, absolutely terrified. His eyes were watery, like they would break into tears any moment, and his expression like he had already assumed the worst provoked her the urge to hug him.

"Jess" he mutters, unable to comprehend, unsure how to react. She had frozen on the middle of the act, and the only thing she could do was remove the stupid mask.

"Sam, what's wrong? It was only a joke" she starts, wondering what could trigger his reaction. Perhaps he had lost someone? He never talked about his family... 

The guilt must've reflected on her face, because Sam quickly became comforting and his expression softened. 

"I'm sorry, Jess, you must've planned this for some time..." Sam looked at her red arms. "Sorry, I just..."

Sam sat on the bed, not quite knowing how to end that sentence. What should he tell her? That he had panicked at the thought of losing her, like he lost his mother? That his past could catch up with him, and she was hurt because of it? 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jessica asked, sitting next to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Not really. I just, don't know if I should" Sam answers, looking into her eyes. 

"Then don't" Jess decides. "I'll be here for you, forever. So if you ever want to talk about it, whatever it is, you know you can come to me, right?"

She smiles the most sincere of smiles, and Sam could not feel down after that. All he can do is nod and kiss her, trying to forget it all, hugging her like she'd disappear if he released her.


End file.
